Someday
by Okami no hanyou
Summary: Souta has been missing his sister, who hasn’t visited the family since she made the decision to live in the past. Wandering into the well house he finds something quite interesting……
1. Damn you Gravity

Someday * *  
* Author: Okami no hanyou  
  
Summery: Souta has been missing his sister, who hasn't visited the family since she made the decision to live in the past. Wandering into the well house he finds something quite interesting..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I do no own Inuyasha and co. I do no own Inuyasha and co. I do no own Inuyasha and co. I do no own Inuyasha and co. I do no own Inuyasha and co. I do no own Inuyasha and co..  
Prologue * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * &* & *  
  
Six years, six long years. A sixteen year old Souta looked out of his bedroom window and sighed. His sister hadn't come back. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed his sister a lot.  
  
He looked at his unfinished homework and growled. He hated math. He wished silently to himself math didn't exist but dismissed the thought. Math had helped, a little. Damn the Arabic mathmatitions who created algebra!!!!!  
  
"Souta!!! A girl is on the phone for you! She says her name is Miyu!" oh great, Miyu. Souta disliked Miyu. She purposely wore her skirt short. She wasn't smart and couldn't take a hint. Plus, she wore way too much perfume.  
  
" Moshi Moshi Miyu."  
  
"Oh Souta chan!" she said in a perkily seductive way " Call me chan!"  
  
" Uh Miyu I have homework to do so-"  
  
"What a coincidence! So do I! How about a study period Souta chan! Souta chan? SOUTA CHAN???"  
  
Yes Souta knew it was rude to just hang up on a person, but this was Miyu we were talking about. Miyu who flirted with teachers. The one who can be heard moaning in the closet...  
  
Clunk  
  
Souta went to the mailbox. It had a package in it. It was annoying to get out but he eventually managed it. It had his name on it.  
  
"YES! It's here!" He hurridly ripped the paper off of it.  
  
"Your book came sweetie?"  
  
'Yep! I've been waiting to long!"  
  
" Can you wait for a few more minutes? Buyo got into the well house. I'll come with you, It's just, I don't like being in there alone." Soya looked peeved for a minute then sighed.  
  
" Alright, let's hurry though. I really want to read." They walked over to the well house and opened the door. It was dark and dusty. Mama sneezed.  
  
"All right let's look for the cat"  
  
Mama looked around the stairs while Souta went straight to the well. A memory flashed in his head.  
  
"KYAA!!"  
  
"Kagome don't do that! You scared me! A centipede Demon came up and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Souta shook his head. That was a long time ago. It shouldn't plague him now. A sparkling light caught his attention. It was a jewel. He was captivated to grab it. He reached.  
  
'Almost there..' He reached farther, but his footing slipped. He grabbed the jewel and fell.  
  
"SOUTA!!!!!" Mama watched as her only son fell down the Bone Eaters Well..  
  
Thump.  
  
Souta looked up. He saw sky. 'I'm in Sengoku Jidai!' He climbed up the well and looked around and saw trees and a bird fly past. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wait a minute, I didn't get to read my book!!!"  
  
End of Prologue  
  
* & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * &* & * A/N: Do you like it? I do. I'm actually proud of it. I don't think this idea has been used before. Well I respond to reviews. Any type of reviews will make me happy. Well Ja! 


	2. Where the Hell am I?

Someday Chapter 2: Where the hell am I? ~~*~~ A/N: I'm finally updating!! Shock! I'm dedicating this chappie to my nine reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I will. Maybe. Someday.  
  
~~*~~ Souta sighed. Today was not going too well, not at all. First off, Miyu somehow managed to get his phone number. Two, he got his book, but he didn't get to read it. Three, he had fallen down a damn well, bumped his head, and didn't know where in the hell he was!! Damn luck! Damn it to hell!!  
  
He decided to look around, one thing he knew was in the wilderness, find shelter and water. This would help a lot.  
  
Souta walked away from the well. Not a smart thing to do. He still had the Shikon jewel in his hand, and in his ignorance, didn't realize that the demons his sister had told him about would most likely be after it. Men just aren't that smart.  
  
After walking for quite awhile, Souta's feet became sore. Not looking where he was, he plopped down on the fresh and smelly soil. He hadn't found civilization. He knew he had to soon, or bad things would happen, too many bad things had been happening to him that day, more would most definitely not be appreciated.  
  
According to what he remembered, his sister had mentioned a village close to the well. Well, he had been walking five hours, and no village. Unfortunately for Souta, he walked in the wrong direction. As this narrator has said before, men just aren't smart.  
  
Souta squirmed. He was sitting on a stick. He reached under and pulled it out. He chucked it a few feet. The smell of the area he had sat in. Another stick. He pulled that one out and chucked it. Damn that was some bad smell! What was it, bad eggs, rotting flesh? Now he felt a rock. It was big and had a weird shape. When he pulled it out, he examined it. His eyes widened. It was not a rock. It was a skull. He looked at the 'sticks'. They were bones. Human bones. He finally decided to look around. It looked like a nest. He slowly stood up, and slowly backed away. He ran into something slimy. He turned and saw his reflection. In teeth. The beasts breath was the smell. Souta screamed and ran.  
  
Souta ran as fast as his track star legs could carry him. The thing was behind him and gaining. He only managed to get away because it was shocked its meal actually tried to run away. His legs pumped. He was losing it. It was a far distance away now. Thinking he may live he smiled. Then it began to rain. Oh the irony of it all. Thinking of his demise, he didn't realize a girl speeding towards him. Now children, what have we learned about when two people are going on the same path, but in opposite directions?  
  
They go splat.  
  
Souta lost his breath when he and the girl collided. He sat there gasping for air as the girl lay on the ground, doing the same. He stood up and walked over to her and put out his hand, signaling he wanted to help her up. She grabbed it and jumped up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He had forgotten why he was running.. Smart. "Are you okay?" The girl smiled and brushed herself off, then looked at Souta. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, My names Rin. I'm all right. Thank you for asking. Don't worry, it wasn't the first time today I've been knocked down. What's your name?"  
  
"Souta." Rin smiled and Souta smiled with her. Luck was being nice- wait a second. Luck was being a bitch earlier today. There's no way in hell it would just turn around and go good.... His eyes widened. Rin's did too. She was staring at something behind him. Souta turned around. It was the thing. Yep, Luck was a bitch. They both turned their heel and ran. They ran as fast as they could go. Rin kept up with Souta and even came up to his level. They ran through the woods, but I do believe luck was menstruating that day, for a root appeared in Rin's way, and due to Luck's good friend Gravity, she tripped.  
  
As she fell she touched Souta's ankle. He felt it and turned around. He saw Rin on the ground and ran to her. Her foot was stuck inside the damn root. He saw the thing coming and stood in front of her.  
  
"Get your foot out and run." Rin looked at him and her face softened. She snapped out of it and began to tug. The beast advanced and was feet away. Rin cringed and forgot about her foot. Souta closed his eyes. Damn it, he was going to die before he could read his damn book!  
  
Rin let out a laugh of relief and he mentally twitched. How in all the hells could she be HAPPY?! He turned around and saw a man; he was really short and green. He had a stick with heads on it. He looked at a beaming Rin, then looked at the green man, and then he sighed. God he was screwed....  
  
A crack sounded through the forest, and a huge white dog stepped into the clearing. His fur was like fire, and Souta also thought the dog was going to kill him too. Damn you Luck!  
  
The dog walked towards the beast and scratched at it. The thing tried to touch the dog, but wasn't fast enough. The dog smacked it with a paw and the thing died instantly. Souta watched as the dog shrunk into the form of a man. His eyes widened again that night as he walked towards him with a sword raised....  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay and shortness... Yeah well... bye. Review or flame. His H 


	3. SOS This dog is gonna kill me The myster...

Someday

Chapter 3: S.O.S. This dog is gonna kill me!/ A mysterious book

A/N: Hello! How are you doing? I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in soooo long... I had writers block, and actually, I still do... But the fic must go on. Yes.... This chapter may be short, and for that I am very sorry, but it's been eerily difficult to write... There's been a lot of distractions, and hasn't let me upload things for a while because some ass decided to report abuse on me- continually. Grrrr... But I'm here now to update, and thats all that really matters isn't it?

And by the way, read Eragon. It really is a fantastic book, but at the end I had to resist the urge to find the author and strangle him... I find it will be HARD to wait for the books sequel. It was such a good book, I couldn't put it down.

Neways, ON WITH DA FIC!!!

_Disclaimer:_

_Okami no hanyou does not own Inuyasha and company.... Though she will one day own their plushie form. Thank you for listening._

_Oh and by the way, Whoever got some ofOnH's stories deleted will never know a truer meaning to castration. Thank you and have a nice day! _

_((((())))_

Souta stared in awe at the humongous dog in front of him. It certainly was huge and ferocious. His awe turned into full-blown amazement as the dog turned slowly into a man. The man looked emotionless, and that fact freaked Souta out. Geeze...

He gaped at the man, eyes wide. He had long white hair and looked rather important. With a glance at Rin, he confirmed that. The girl seemed smitten.

His wide eyes grew wider as he saw the man draw his sword. He flinched as the man walked toward him. He had no means of defense, that is, unless he were to throw his shoes.... But he doubted that was going to make any difference. He backed away slowly. He really didn't think he would be fast enough to run away from him, and attacking with his fists would be plain stupid.

(A/N: Glad to know the boy has some sense... And to the reviewer who told me not all men are stupid, you're right, and if I offended one of those smart males out there, I am sorry... moooo Q.Q)

Rin noticed Souta's worry, and the fact Sesshomaru had drawn his sword. She quickly stood in front of him.

"Wait Sesshomaru Sama! This boy is nice, and very polite! He would have stood in front of that demon and maybe he woulda died! Please don't kill him!" Rin cried. Sesshomaru regarded her with slight annoyance, then sheathed his sword. Souta sighed in relief. It was short lived however, Sesshomaru called him over.

"Boy come here. Where do you come from?" Souta panicked. He seriously doubted this Sesshomaru would- wait... He had heard that word before. From where? He quickly went over his memories until he realized who he was actually talking to. The realization nearly made him topple over.

"Y-your Sesshomaru!" He scrambled backward in fear. "Y-you nearly killed Kagome!" Souta presently began freaking out. Kagome always told him how horrible Sesshomaru was, and how he always came eerily close to killing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru. How do you know of Kagome?" Souta glared at him. "She's my sister!"

Sesshomaru seemed to mull over this newly founded information. He looked Souta up and down. Satisfied he actually was her brother, he nodded.

"How did you get here?" Souta glared at him again. He didn't feel like revealing information to his sisters would-be killer. He stayed silent. Sesshomaru growled.

"It isn't wise to test me boy." Souta felt a very odd surge of courage and said "My name is Souta." Jaken seemed infuriated.

"Don't you dare talk to my master in such a way you miserable... Master Sesshomaru??" Jaken looked up in surprise as he saw Sesshomaru.... laughing. Rin seemed alarmed.

"Your foolish 'courage' has amused me. Now tell me, how did you get here?" His voice was firm, and Souta felt all of his courage leaving him.

"I fell through a well." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I did!" Souta shouted indignantly. Sesshomaru thought on it and said, "What is in your pocket boy?" Souta glared and shoved his hands in. He felt some wrappers, a packet of gum, a band aid, yesterdays homework...

"Damn it! I wish I had found this earlier!" Rin seemed confused.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"My homework." Souta grumbled. Rin was confused, but she decided to make him explain it to her later.

Souta continued scrounging in his pockets. He found a few more pointless items, like paper clips and broken pencils. Then his hands felt something cold and round. It felt like a smooth rock. He pulled it out, and Sesshomaru's expressionless face was graced by a look of surprise.

"Where did you get that?" He asked urgently.

"I was looking for my cat in the well house. I looked down the well, saw it, reached for it, and fell. Next thing I knew, I was here." Sesshomaru thought a few minutes then spoke.

"Give it to me. Then leave, I don't care for your presence." Souta glared. Why in the hell did he want this rock?

"No." Sesshomaru growled at Souta. The boy was seriously testing his patience. Rin saw the danger signs, and stepped into the fray.

"Wait Sesshomaru Sama, why make him leave? He could be of use when dealing with Kagome, and he has no idea where he is! I won't let you make him leave! He should travel with us!" Sesshomaru stared at Rin in annoyance. Then he sighed.

"Fine, the whelp may stay. But mind you Rin, if he gets hurt, we won't wait for him." He turned motioning for them to follow, and Rin was glowing with happiness. She grabbed Souta's hand and asked, "Now, what is this homework thing?"

(())

Mama sat with her head in her hands. Souta had fallen into the well. She was very worried about him, and she was very close to tears. Her family seemed to be drifting from her no matter what she did, and it all was very stressful. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fix some nice chai tea. On her way, she picked up Souta's book. It would be nice to clear her mind with some reading.

(A/N: mmmmmm Chai tea.......)

She got the tea, and sat down at the table. She flicked through the books contents. It was a Japanese mythology book, though many critics and publisher's thought it was crap and fantasy.

She flicked through the contents, and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. The first chapter was entitled 'The story of the half-demon Inuyasha and the girl from the future, Kagome'. She looked down the rest of the contents, all relating to the first chapter. When her eyes reached the fifteenth chapter, she gasped in shock- This chapter had been entitled 'The Shikon jewel regarding Lord Souta'. Mama immediately began reading and gasped in shock. She threw the book against the wall, and began to cry.

(())

A/N: Like? Short, I know, but I thought it was still good. I'm writing this at 2:00 am in the morning, cause I can't sleep. And I have really good news! I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! Actually no I didn't, but I do have good news.

I've regained my inspiration for this story! It seems writers block has gone to plague other victims, and I only have the after effects. Soon I'll be back in full swing and with more updates to come! YAY!!!

SMOOCHIES, Okami no Hanyou


	4. Senses to Whoop a dogs

html 

Someday

Chapter 4: Senses to whoop a dogs....

A/N: ::smiles cheesily:: My dad is god... he fixed my computer... sure something happened to my sound card... but that doesn't matter now does it? I have internet!!!! WAHAHAHAH!!! And a new keyboard with an 'L' button.. which makes me unbelievably happy.... So I'm updating at twelve O'clock in the morning!!! ::smiles::

I'm hoping to get to my other fics... and start a new one.. (DON'T KILL ME!! . ) but I might fall asleep at the keyboard.... And now, since my computer is fixed, and I'm assuming it'll be like this for awhile, You might be able to expect more updates!!! WOOT!!!! HELL YEAH!!!

And guess what?? It's almost my birfday!!! SQUEE!!!! Neways... ON WITH DA FIC!!!!

i _ How many times must you people make me say I don't own Inuyasha?? IT'S TEARING MY HEART OUT!!! ::red bloody thing pops out of chest:: owwww..... ::falls over::_

_ i/ /i _

It's a warm sunny day in a small town in Feudal Japan. It's a bit humid, but people have gotten used to it. People are working hard, whether it be in rice fields, or doing the laundry. Everyone in town is busy... Everyone except a certain woman.

A woman in the village needed to care for her sick mother three miles away , so she had offered to take care of her children. She hadn't expected them to be so energetic, and it resulted in exhausting her to no end for three days. Then her patience went thin and dumped them on her surrogate son and had taken a nap.

She lay there sleeping, dreaming of her home so far from where she was. She dreamt of her mother, grandfather, her wimpy little brother... It was all so far away now, all because she had a blonde moment and forgotten it... The most important thing other then loved ones she had ever known, and she had lost it! The woman cringed in her sleep.

And then she felt it.

It was a feeling she had felt so may times before, when she was younger. She would tell her husband, who hadn't been her husband then, who would tell her to hurry up after he went running for it. They would fight some silly demon, and get what they were after.

The sensation of remembering so much of her past, the young woman jerked out of bed and ran out of the door. She charged across a field to where her husband lay, watching the children they were taking care of.

"INUYASHA!!! GET READY!! GET PACKED!!!! BREAK OUT THE RAMEN!!!" Kagome ran over and picked Inuyasha off of the ground, and began to shake him violently. "We need to pack!! Tell everyone we're leaving!! WE NEED TO GO NOW!!!! IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!!!" Kagome ran back to their hut, and began searching for her big yellow backpack while Inuyasha stood there with a blank look on his face. Shippo walked over with some kid hanging off his tail, and nudged Inuyasha.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't really know...."

Kagome flung things into her backback at lightning speed smiling crazily. It was here! It was back! She had no idea how or why, but it was here!!! She threw the last thing into her backpack, and joined the boys.

"Dump the brats at Kaede's, we need to leave NOW!!!" She scooped up the twins, and began to run towards Kaede's as Inuyasha and a twelve year old shippo sweatdropped. (I'm using the Shippo was 6 or seven and Rin was eight thoery....)

"Are you coming?"

"Umm, Kagome, where are we going exactly?" Shippo asked, as he eyed his mother in confusion. "Yeah Kagome, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked after Shippo.

"I just said that!"

"And?"

"We're going to find it!!!!" Kagome yelled, and continued walking.

"What?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked at the same time. Kagome turned around in annoyance.

"It!" She continued to stomp down the road to Kaede's, to drop off the kids. Once getting there she made a fast explanation.

"You see, it's back and.."

"Yes, I feel it too.."

"Maybe I can go home..."

"Inuyasha will be pleased..."

"Thank you Kaede..."

Inuyasha and Shippo heard bits of the conversation, and just got more confused then ever. The same thought crossed their minds at the same second.

What the hell was everyone talking about?

Kagome had been power walking west, glaring at the air. Inuyasha ran up next to her, and tried to stop her from walking, but that ended up with a very loud "SIT!!!!", and a very grumpy Inuyasha being acquianted to the dirt. Shippo ran up next to Kagome.

"Mom, what's... it?" Kagome stopped and realized that she hadn't told them what was going on, and sweatdropped.

"It's back, the Shikon no Tama!"

Souta sighed. They had been walking for a while. He actually didn't mind the walking at all, in fact, he rather liked it. The reason why it was so annoying was... That little green thing kept bugging him. Jaken was his name? Souta had never been a very violent person, but the little imp just irked him. He wanted to disembowel him and fill the hole with chocolate pudding. Or kick him so he soars like a football... Yes, that would be very satisfying indeed.

Souta wasn't the only one irked. Sesshomaru was contemplating ripping Jaken's head off. Though he doubted Rin or his mate would enjoy it, Jaken was good at changing nappies.

"So Human boy, do you think your fast??" Jaken asked in a sniveling sort of way. "Not as fast as my lord Sesshomaru-" Souta, in his rage, had stomped on Jaken's head, and the little imp shrunk to two inches. The three other than Jaken sighed in relief, including Rin. They continued walking, and a few moments later, they heard a thunk in the distance.

"Good job Souta!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. She clapped her hands and smiled. They heard Jaken swearing from their spot, and Sesshomaru had to stop a chuckle. His lackey hadalways been annoying... The trio walked on, and soon Jaken cought up with them huffing and weazing, while complaining to Sesshomaru. He ignored this however, and kept his steady pace.

As day turned into night, Rin began to get tired. She had been walking all day, and yesterday, and wanted a rest. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who bore no signs of stopping. Then she looked at Souta, who looked a bit less energetic, but he could press on. Then she looked at Jaken, who was still wheezing, who told her to leave him alone. Rin thought a minute and thought a bit on what to do. She leaped onto Souta's back.

Souta, who had not been expecting this, gave a small yelp of surprise and wobbled. He quickly regained his balance however, and shifted Rin up a bit. She smiled as Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her actions. She figeted a bit, looking for a more comfortable position, then stopped. She lowered her head down to Souta's ear and whispered a thank you before falling asleep on his back.

The group walked on.

A/N: Misa sorry it took so long and is so short!!! I promise I'll have another chapter up soon!

SMOOCHIES!!!


	5. Chapter 5, not 4 ignore what it says bel...

Someday

Chapter 4

A/N: Whoa! I'm actually updating this... I'm so proud! Anyways, I'm sorry it takes so long... but I realized why it's hard to write... A, there aren't very many stories like this to make and example of, and B, I'm a girl and the story basically takes place in a guy's POV... Even though I'm tomboyish, it's still kinda difficult. Ah well, I need to work on it more. Neways, ON WITH DA FIC!

_Disclaimer: I looked at the inside of a Inuyasha_ _book, and it said the story and characters all belonged to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm going to have to fix this..._

Souta sighed. He wasn't having very much fun walking through this God-Be-Damned-Never-ending forest that he was traveling through. He was sure Sesshomaru meant to kill him. He was fit for a boy his age, and for the first three hours, it had been a basic walk in the park. He probably could have walked farther with ease, but Rin had begun to tire. She had leaped onto his back, asking for a ride,and he obliged. It didn't help she was getting slowly heavier by the second. In all honesty, Rin was very light. But have you ever carried a box of papers across the school for a favor to a teacher? At first it's very light and then it gets heavier and heavier and heavier....

This was the same situation, only he had a girl on his back.

Grunting, he shifted her weight. She was asleep, and he had to do it slowly. He really didn't want her to wake up. She looked cute when she slept. With a small smile, he kept grudgingly on. He could carry her a little while longer...

Inwardly, Sesshomaru smirked. The boy was stubborn as a mule, he'd give him that much. He knew very well that Souta was tiring and he needed a rest, but he decided it would be more amusing waiting to wait and see till the boy asked. The boy had a big chunk of pride, a very admirable quality, but can be nearly useless when put into a stubborn mind. Sesshomaru nearly laughed. The boy was both. He heard a loud cursing and a small whine. He turned his head and had to steel himself not to laugh. Souta had tripped on a rock and was sprawled over the ground with a now awake Rin on top of him. The sight was very amusing.

Rin sat up and dusted herself off with a soft whimper. She had been sleeping and dreaming about some one thing or another and then she was jerked awake. She rubbed her sleep filled eyes and tried to remember what she had been sleeping on. Had it been on some moss? It had been soft.. Maybe on a tree trunk?

She heard some muffled curses from below her, and looked down. Her eyes widened. She had been sleeping on Souta's back! She hadn't meant to fall asleep, only to get a little rest. She hadn't thought she was THAT tired...

She heard another muffled noise and realized that she was still sitting on his back and hurriedly rolled to the ground next to him, stuttering apologies. She glanced around again. The area was a bit different. There were more rocks, more wiry scrubs, and a lot less trees. How far had they gone anyway? She had climbed onto his back on the other side of the mountain, and she didn't remember when she went to sleep, but it had been a long time ago. Why had he let her sleep?

She turned her head and stared at Souta. He was lying on the ground panting a little bit. He had little circles around his eyes, and his whole body seemed a little bit droopy. He simply looked tired, really tired. Rin's eyes softened from curiosity to affection. He hadn't wanted to wake her up even though he was really tired. She beamed.

She saw him as he slowly got up. She kind of heard Sesshomaru's order to keep walking, but it didn't process. She got up and latched herself to Souta's arm when Sesshomaru turned around. She looked up and smiled at him. She whispered a soft thank you and kept walking while Souta mumbled a quite your welcome.

Kagome walked a heightened speed. Inuyasha was close behind her, and Shippo had to jog/run just keep up. Kagome didn't care though, all she cared about was the fact that after six long years the Shikon no Tama had reappeared. This appearance meant so much to her. It meant she would finally be able to go home and see her family, she could make the wish that she had thought of long ago... She would finally be able to be with Inuyasha for a prolonged time, and not die far to early. It all meant so very much to her, and she knew she had to find out where it was before somebody else did.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was off in his own little world. He could hardly believe that the Shikon no Tama was back. At first he was in a delirium of happiness. Then the thoughts of happiness turned to thoughts of worry. Kagome hadn't been able to go home without the jewel, and now he was afraid she would want to go home and not return. She had always loved staying there, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope.

It was true, he loved Kagome with every fiber of his being, but he wasn't fond of her era. It always smelled polluted, and there wasn't enough trees. He would always have to be in disguise, and didn't like that at all. But, if need be, he would do it for Kagome. Logic and wants of your own goes out of the window when you're in love. Love was so friggin annoying sometimes... yet, so very wonderful at those same moments. Inuyasha snorted, this was too deep. He couldn't worry about it now. He's simply follow where she goes, and always be there. Always there....

A/N: Gomen the lack of updates, and shortness of the chappa, but I liked it neways, Yeah, I hope you review, I like those things... So yeah, have a good night or day! (Depending on when you read this...)


	6. Chapter 6

Someday

Chapter 6

A/N: WHOA!! I'm updating, and it hasn't been a "year". Isn't it shocking? Neways, yeah, I can't sleep so I'm updating at 5:00am in the morning while I'm hearing some very.. Errr CURIOUS sound from downstairs.. Anyways, on to more pressing matters.

To a mister Nick Johnson, I get the feeling you are accusing me of plagiarizing. I feel rather insulted by this, as I despise plagerizers and have the habit of kicking them. I have not heard of this so called "Souta's Story" as you call it, and I doubt that Souta's history is in a book, or that- okay can't go off telling the plot. ANYWAYS I'm sorry this story of yours or a favorite author of your's got deleted, but I have not, as I said before, heard of it and have not copied from it. And if you MUST know where I got the idea, it was when I was on the toilet with an upset stomach and a visit from my dear British "Auntie." So if you think this is someone else's work, then do not read this story. I do not wish to have a review in my list that's indirectly accusing me of plagiarism thank you very much.

And now that that's settled, on with da fic!

_Disclaimer: ::looking up things on the internet:: I really must find miss Takahashi... Oh, I don't own Inuyasha._

_Yet._

Ai, or Mama, was gathering her coat and things. Ai quickly tied up her hair and picked Buyo upand put him in his cat carrier. They were going on a journey. She was going to visit Osaka, to see the author of Souta's book, a Mister Higutai. She wanted to ask him about where he got the information on this it. It had ended Souta's story quickly and abruptly after he suffered a grave injury, and she wanted to see what else happened.

She had to assume what happened to Souta in the story would indeed happen, as she had seen what had happened in Kagome's to some point. She needed to know, and if she had to travel all the way to Osaka, she would. She held up her head in determination. Even if she were to never see her children again, she would make sure she knew what happened to them. She grabbed the front door's handle and she began to walk down the stairs with her small bag and Buyo. Osaka, here I come...

Souta was deeply relieved when it got dark and Sesshomaru finally ordered a much needed rest. He had basically fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, and he did not want to get up. He was covered in sweat, and his clothes were wrinkled and ruffled. His hair was a mess, but he didn't care. He just cared about sitting. Rin had giggled happily at his actions, not to mention appearance, and the freckles on her nose seemed to have become unbearably cute to Souta's weary eyes. He shook it off. He was so tired....

He sat against a tree, very content to be sitting and resting. Really, the ground wasn't such a bad place to sit... It wasn't THAT hard... His thoughts of happiness and bliss of the nice soft ground were interrupted by Rin coming over to him with two ears of corn.

"Jaken got them from a nearby village." She smiled at him warmly, then bit into hers while he held his numbly. He raised his eyebrow as the corn's juices dribbled down his chin. She glanced over.

"What?"

"You got a little mess there.." He said, pointing to his chin.

"Oh, thank you. Anyways, Souta, are you alright? You seem really tired." She asked with concern showing in her deep brown eyes.

"I am really tired Rin, but I guess I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me this food." He then took a big bite from the cob, and Rin relaxed. Her new friend wasn't going to die from starvation, that was for sure. She almost giggled as the corn water dribbled down HIS chin.

"Souta, how is it like in the future?" She asked. Souta wrinkled his eyebrows.

"The air isn't nearly as clean as it is here, but it has good technology. Like you could send a message to someone on the other side of the world, and they could reply a second later after you sent it." Rin gasped.

"Really! That's amazing! I didn't even think that was possible." She whispered in slight awe. Souta shrugged.

"It's not all that great, but then again, I was born into it. I'm always looking for something better, I guess that makes me pretty spoiled huh?" He said with a tinge of regret in his blue grey eyes. Rin put her slightly tanned hand on her shoulder.

"You're not spoiled Souta, everyone's like that. Even now, that's just how things are." She smiled, and if Souta had had the energy to, he would have blushed. "Now I'm gonna go take a bath, and you better not try to spy on me!" She said teasingly as she ran towards the river with her bathing things. Souta stared into the sky as she left.

_I think... I think in her I'll finally find the friend I've been searching for for so long. Heh... It's kinda nice._

Sesshomaru had listened to their conversation, and was once more impressed by the boy. He was aware of the things around him and what he thought of himself. He knew plenty of people who would kill for the self order this boy had. The kid was smart. They were lacking smart people these days. He smirked, and his silvery hair blew in the soft wind.

_Heh, I might just get to liking this whelp._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. It was late, and Shippo was asleep in his bedroll. Kagome was rereading for probably the thousandth time, a book from her time. He stared at her, hoping she would look up. He didn't want to interrupt her happiness while she was reading, but he wanted to talk. In all honesty, she looked really cute concentrating on her book with her soft black hair creating a curtain around her. He snapped himself out of his trance. He simply couldn't take it.

"Kagome?" She looked up, pale blue eyes questioning. "I want to ask you something..." He hesitated. Kagome looked curious, what was he wanting to say?

"I want to know if when we find the Jewel, will you go to the future?" Kagome tried to interrupt. Inuyasha put up a hand to silence her. "I want you to know if you do, I shall follow." Kagome's eyes went from curiosity to love and confusion.

"Why? You hate the future." Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome, I'm your husband and mate. I-I may not act like it sometimes, but I love you and I will follow you to wherever you happiness leads."

Kagome's eyes teared up.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

During this mush scene, Shippo was covering his ears, thinking to himself... Love... Heh that is one weird emotion....

A/N: Ugh.. It's short and boring... bleh..... But it was sorta needed to pull the path along. Oh well, you don't need to tell this chapter sucked, cause I know it did. Ah well, I'll try to update soon, okay! Have a nice... day... or night... depending on when you read it.


	7. Plummeting

Someday

Chapter Seven

A/N: HEEELLLLOOOOO!!!!!!!!! At this point, I HAVE NINETY-NINE reviews... Let's make it a hundred shall we!! Neways, for the holidays I'm making this an extra long chapter... or at least I'll TRY..... Neways, on with da fic!

_Disclaimer: ::wiping off a mace:: I'm ever the closer..... But alas I still do not own Inuyasha...._

Ai looked at the address once more, just to make sure she got it right. She didn't want to knock on some random person's door and be humiliated again... Though that old couple had been very delighted for the company.

She gasped in a huge breathe of spring air, and jutted her chin out. This was most definitely his house, it looked like the picture held in her sweaty palm. It was regular size, and made out of brick with blue shutters. The house only seemed to have one floor, but it was spread out. The windows were open to let in the early spring air. There were rose bushes in front, along with other assortments of flowers. Ai walked down the concrete walkway to the front door. Steeling herself, she knocked.

A few minutes later, a girl that looked about the age of thirteen answered the door. She had shiny black hair, and slightly luminescent brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans; perfect for the weather. The girl's hair was in buns, and light seemed to bounce off of her barrettes. She looked expectantly at Ai.

"Yes?" She asked flatly.

"Oh, I'm here to see a mister Shishou Higutai." Ai said pleasantly. The girl made a face.

"Are you another critic coming here to make fun of father's book?" The girl asked seriously. "If you are, go away!" She shouted and closed the door in her face. Ai pounded on it with her hands.

"No please! I'm not here to make fun of it, some of the stories hit close to home! I know they aren't just myths! Please let me speak to your father!" Ai called frantically. Nobody answered. She sunk to the ground, pleading to the girl.

"Please.... something has happened to one of my children. It says that he's working on another book about people in the history of this one." She began to weep. "Please... my son has gone missing, and I know where the bone eaters well is.. It's on my property! I know about Inuyasha, and Kagome... I know that Kagome was fighting Naraku, I know! Please, I beg of you, let me speak to your father!" She screamed, exasperated. Nobody answered still, and Ai hung her head. She was making a fool of herself. She should just go home...

The door creaked open, and the girl's head popped out. She looked at Ai in shock. She kneeled next to her.

"You know of the Bone Eaters well? You believe in father's stories? Really?" She stared at Ai with hardness.

"Yes. I believe it fully, and I would really like to see his research." She said softly. The girl's eyes softened.

"Well then that makes you the first. I'm sorry, but father isn't here right now." Seeing the severe disappoint on the older woman's face she added, "But you can talk to mother. She knows almost everything that he does." Ai smiled.

"Domo." The girl grabbed her hand and smiled back. "My name in Aaya. What's yours?"

"Ai." The girl nodded, and brought her inside. They walked down a long hallway, to a dimly lit room. The girl showed Ai inside. A woman sat in a high-backed red velvet chair, gazing intensely at a book. She had long and silky chestnut colored hair that reached the chair's cushion from her slouching position. She had slightly pale skin, and pinkish red lips. She wore a traditional checkered kimono, and she wasn't wearing shoes. She was certainly a beauty.

Much like the woman, the room was quite pretty also. It had dark red carpeting to match the chair. There was a long cherry-wood table to the left of the woman, and all the many bookshelves matched the wood. There was a medium-sized stone fireplace on the wall, which was painted dark grey. Little knickknacks adorned small shelves on the walls. There were a few regular chairs around the table, and there was a vase of roses on top. It looked like a den.

Aaya walked into the room and tapped the woman shoulders. She looked up, and Ai was shocked. The woman looked no older than someone in their mid twenties. There was no way she could be the mother of a girl that looked thirteen! She gaped, and the woman only smiled.

"Let me guess, shocked by my appearance?"

Souta sighed. He was bored, very bored. Traveling with the lord of the Western lands shouldn't be tedious, with a chatty Rin, an annoying Jaken, and a demon who could turn into a huge dog, but it seemed boredom still managed to find a way to make Souta wish there were something more to do then to wait at a tree. Really he wanted to sleep, but Sesshomaru had said he had to wait until Rin got back from her bath so he could inform them on where they were headed to. Every time he dozed, Jaken came over and smacked him over the head with his staff. Thus fore, he wished Rin would hurry up and get clean.

Just as he was dozing again, he heard a crack from above him and his head jerked up in time just to see someone's feet. Seconds later, there was a pile of two people sprawled under the tree. One was giggling happily, and the other was groaning in pain.

"You shouldn't have looked up Souta Kun!" Rin chirped from her position on top of Souta. He moaned a reply.

"I heard you shuffling, of course I'd look up." Rin burst out in even more laughter, and rolled off of Souta.

"Well, at least you hear well!" The girl burst into another fit of giggles, and Souta rubbed his head. That had kinda hurt....

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and Rin stopped mid giggle. Souta just then realized how much Rin was enamored of him. A swift pang of jealousy coursed through his body, and he brushed it off. It was silly anyway.

"We must make a plan of action. We are traveling to Higurashi Village, to see the priestess who resides there-"

"Kagome San!" Sesshomaru cleared his throat again, and Rin looked away sheepishly.

"As I was saying, We are going to see the priestess to give her the Shikon no Tama. It is not far from here, three days walk at most." Souta couldn't help but think that those three days walk were going to be without rest, judging from the last couple of days walking. He grimaced. "- And we'll cross the river tomorrow at the Akebi Village. From there it's as simple as following a path. Understood?" Souta nodded, despite the fact he had been barely listening. He didn't want to get on the demons bad side. Sesshomaru dismissed them, and Souta happily leaned against the tree, intent on sleep. Rin, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Hey Souta? Isn't Kagome your sister?" Souta's eye's opened, and he realized, I'm gonna see Kagome! He sat up, startling Rin. "I am.... I'm going to see Kagome!" He smiled. "I haven't seen her in years, I guess I was too tired to realize it!" Rin smiled and nodded at him.

"I thought that was the case. Neways, go to sleep. And thanks again for carrying me!" Souta watched as she skipped off. Thoughts of Kagome and home drifted through his head. Slowly, very slowly, he fell asleep.

Many hours later, sunlight peaked over the horizon. It aimed straight for Souta's sleeping eyes, causing them to open lazily. He blinked, looking around the clearing. Rin was shuffling around the fire, but other then that, there were no other beings in the clearing. He sat up, stretching. Rin looked around and waved.

"Come and eat, Sesshomaru Sama went out looking for his own food. He doesn't really like human food." She shrugged. "Though Jaken likes it fine, and I sure do. Neways, eat boy!"

Souta stood and walked over to the dying flames of the fire. Sitting in front of it, he took the rice and salmon pieces Rin passed him, and began to eat. They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company. Rin glanced over at him, noticing that he had rice on his nose. She reached over and flicked it off.

"Thanks." Souta stated and Rin smiled.

"Did you know that you're the first human I've actually talked to in months? I'm always either at the house with Kagura and Kanna, or I'm traveling with Sesshomaru. The last human I talked to was.....Kohaku. He came to visit me two months ago. He's really nice, I think you'd like him." She stated. She smiled, and Souta noticed that she smiled a lot.

"Hey Rin, before Kagome came to live here, she told me that Sesshomaru hated humans. How did you come to know him?" Rin blinked.

"Oh, when I was about eight or nine, I found him wounded near my village. Back then, I had been a mute because I had seen my family murdered by bandits. I decided to help him as much as I could by giving him water and trying to give him food, but he said back then he didn't like it. After awhile of trying to help, wolves attacked my village. I tried to get away, and got pretty far.... But the wolves caught me... and.. killed me. I'm not sure how he managed to find me, or why he came, but he did. He brought me back to life with his sword he got from his dad. Don't ask me how, but he did."

Souta took it all in. Her real family had been destroyed, and she was brought up in a demons care? She was so sweet, despite her past. A wave of respect splashed over him. He was about to say something when he heard a crack. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a demon behind the trees of the clearing. It was huge, and stood on four legs. It seemed to be made of blood and rust colored worms, and had things like black spikes sticking out on various parts of it's body. It smelled disgusting, like death. It's eyes were like flaming red pits of hell. The _thing_ let out a feral shriek and charged at them. Souta shot up and grabbed a frozen Rin's wrist. He ran as fast as his track trained legs would allow him too. He and Rin crashed through trees and underbrush, dodging things that would hinder them. The beast charged after them, letting another blood curdling shriek every once and a while.

Souta was breathing heavily, and he knew Rin was too. They couldn't run forever...

The last thought was magnified, as they reached a cliff overlooking a deep and wide river. Once again, Souta cursed lady luck. The thing stood in front of them, smiling.... somehow. Souta glanced over the edge. It was their only chance. He pulled Rin close.

"Rin," He whispered, voice urgent, "we're going to have to jump into the river." Rin shook her head.

"I don't know how to swim!" Souta glanced over again. They were going to die if they stayed here. "Rin, just hold on to me, I'll get you across the river.. I promise." Rin looked over the edge warily, and then to the slowly advancing beast.

"O-okay...." She grabbed his arm, and Souta hugged/grabbed her. "One the count of three...."

"One." Rin gulped.

"Two." She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched Souta's arm even harder.

"Three." They leaped off of the cliff edge, and plummeted to the river below.....

A/N: Hope you like the cliffy! This is the year end chapter, Hope you like!!!

Love Okami no Hanyou


	8. AN

Hi everybody! I know I'm not supposed to be doing this A/N as a chapter thing, but I've gotta tell ya.

The reason I'm not updating, is not only my internet broken, but my video cards gone to hell... yeah. And those things run as 100 at the cheepest... oO..

Yeah, it sucks.

So, even though IU want to update, I"M SO SORRY! I can't... wah... But I will as soon as I can...

Oh yeah, I'm using my schools computer... and coming up with yet ANOTHER fanfic...

But it won't come to birth fer a WHILE!

Smoochies!

Okami no Hanyou

PS: Don't report me pleaze! Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Someday

Chapter 8

A/N: I think it's chappa 8... I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! GOMENASAI! As my last AN said, my comp crashed. Then it came back for a while, then my harddrive DIED! Seriously, it started this clicking thing, everything got wiped, and I think I lost my precious MP3's... I'm updating on my stepmothers computer, but it's annoying because the woman doesn't even have wordperfect... I'm on WORDPAD! But I still love her...So I'm gonna do this and then TRY to do some ISNK (Though I doubt I will...SORRY! ) because they seem to be the most popular... But I'm sure you all want me to shut the hell up and get on with the fic huh?

Yeah ya do. So, here. You can have it. By the way, I apologize if you see a lot of spelling errors, there's no spell check... (Sobs)

Sesshomaru ran back to the campsite as fast as he could. He had scented the demon from far off, but he had doubted that the low-level beast would even dare to go around an area where a youkai lord of his class was staying. Apparently, it had been rather stupid. It's disgusting rust like smell was radiating off of the high tree's, and it's footprints sunk deep into the rich soil. Sesshomaru snorted, seemingly it wasn't thinking about not leaving a trail.It was a very stupid beast indeed. Even still, though the demon would have been a snatch for himself to defeat, but he doubted Jaken or Souta could take it on, thusfore Rin was in danger.

Nearing camp, he smelled human presperation, Souta had ran and dragged Rin with him. Another scent, blood. Souta and Rin had been cut on the vegetation, but there wasn't enough to suggest a slaughter. They were still alive. Sesshomaru let out a short sigh of relief. His make-shift daughter was safe, and he somehow knew Souta would protect her. He could see Kagome in his eyes, and from what he knew of her fiery and protective spirit, Souta would stay strong for Rin. Souta had already impressed him by carrying Rin without so much as a complaint, and adapting well to the enviroment. The boy had promise indeed.

During his thinking, he had entered what used to be camp. It looked rather normal, except for the footprints, and the woman standing there, looking straight at him.

_Why didn't I sense her?_

The woman was indeed magnificent, with long flaming red hair, and large almond shaped gold eyes. She was tanned, and very lithe. Thin sheets of gold fabric hung around the more private areas of her body to give a mysterious and ethereal look. A thin chain with a few exotic jewels hung gracefully from her neck. She was simply angelic, and Sesshomaru found himself instantly attracted. He caught himself staring, and all of his cares melted away with her beauty. He forgot Rin, the shikon jewel, Souta... Every single thing in his mind went blank, and he fell to his knees in front of her, pining to be lost in her metalic eyes. A light soft voice spoke.

"Come join my collection my fair sweet jem...You'll make a beautiful diamond..." There was a bright flash, and Sesshomaru knew no more.

Ai gaped, the woman looked no more then twenty! How on earth could she have a daughter in the early teens? It simply wasn't possible! Unless of course she adopted, but they looked so similiar... The woman broke into her thoughts.

"Yes, I know I look very young, and yes Aaya is indeed my daughter. I guess I just age fantastically well!" The woman smiled, then it faded. "If I may ask, why are you here?" she looked at Ai suspiciously.

"Well you see, I've lost both my son and daughter, but I know they are not dead. Your husbands' book spoke of a sort of magical well that transports people through time. I may sound very crazy, but that same well is on my property, my children have been lost through it... I want to know if all of the information in his book is true, because if it is, my children are in serious danger!" As Ai had been talking, her eyes had watered up. Now she had burst into tears, and the younger woman hugged her.

"Aaya, go to your room," the woman said sternly.

"But mother I-"

"Now." Aaya grumbled and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. The woman looked over to Ai, and smiled.

"I think it is about time I told you who I really am.. My name is Rin, and Mr. Higutai's name isn't Shishou."

Souta rubbed the sweat from his face. It was so damed HOT out here, and there was still no sign of the crossing at Akebi village. Heck, they hadn't found any civilization at all. He knew Rin was tired, and he was too. Swimming across heavy currents for a half a mile wide river with a girl on you back isn't particularly the most relaxing activity you could do, and so his muscles ached, and he was starving.

He could picture Lady Luck laughing her ass off at him right now.

He snuck a glance at Rin, and was very surprised to see she was still smiling. How on earth she could still smile after being dumped a small river, left to die, and wander around the forests for two days, was beyond him, but shestill seemed happy. Souta sighed, it must be nice to be optimistic. Then he heard a thump behind him. He turned around to see Rin on the ground crying. So much for optimisim.

He rushed to her side and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She sobbed quietly, and began to rub her foot to try and rid the pain. then she hiccuped.

"I'm so worried about Sesshomaru! He should have found us! Did he get hurt? And.. And... I'm so hungry... and tired.. Souta I want to go home!" She sobbed into his shoulder, and she patted her back awkwardly. He seriously wasn't used to this.

**CRACK!**

"Ahh! What was that! Even more bad luck? Or maybe Sesshomaru Sama?" Rin sniffled, and Souta wished it was the latter, he knew they couldn't run, much less fight. They were too weak. He sent a silent prayer towards whatever deity to help them, then Rin shouted.

"Kohaku Chan!"

Lady luck howled with laughter.

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, I have things to do... It's really a shitty chapter isn't it? Oh well, I'll get to bugging my dad about fixing my comp... Bai bai!


	10. Chapter 10

Someday

Chapter 9

A/N: ...Please don't kill me! I have a real reason on why I haven't updated in so long! You see, first my computer literally, died. Hard rive wiped and everything. With it went all of my freaking stories MP3's and pictures... Very depressing thing. Then, in order to save my schooling we went through this custody thing, and I went to live with my mom, who then moved to the country. Now I'm in a good school and I can update during study halls (Which I am doing now) but recently I've been report crazy.

Bleh. Being a freshman is well,_ interesting._

On the bright side, my burn hath been brought back and all you little Fansies can smile once more! THE RAIN SHALL END!

Now like my usual, ON WITH DA FIC!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kagome shivered. It wasn't really even very cold; in fact it was quite the opposite. It was horribly hot, and her kimono was sticking to her back in the most unpleasant way. Still, she shivered, and she couldn't stop. Of course Inuyasha noticed and said something.

"Oi Kagome, what's the matter? There's no way you could be cold."

Kagome blinked. Why _had_ she been shivering? Something **bad** was coming from the west. It creped her out and she wanted that feeling to go away. "I dunno. Something doesn't quite feel right. Maybe I forgot something." She lied quickly. Whatever it was, Inuyasha would most likely go gung ho about it and chase after it, much like the past. It probably had nothing to do with them, and their demon hunting days were over. She smiled and grabbed his arm.

"No worries! Come on dog boy, we've gotta get the Shikon no Tama!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

_Twitch Twitch._

Souta was **not **very happy right now, not happy at all. In fact, if you really wanted to know, he was seething with anger. And possibly a bit of jealousy, but he wouldn't be the one to tell you that. No no, he was letting it steep, getting more irritated by the minute. Why you may ask? It's quite a simple question really.

The reason's name is Kohaku.

Sure, the boy was nice and all. He was fit, charming, modest...and Rin obviously liked him a lot. So why on earth would Souta be so irritated by his presence? Scroll to the fourth reason please. There you go, now you get it don't you?

Souta twitched again. He was still a bit raw from what happened minutes before.

_"Kohaku! I haven't seen you in months!" Rin smiled and went to hug him ferociously. The boy, Kohaku, smiled and hugged her lightly back; all the while Souta was holding his tongue. _

_'After all, he's Rin's friend. He's probably really nice-HEY HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THAT HAND BUB!'_

_As Kohaku was hugging her, his hands had dropped suspiciously low. Souta coughed lightly, which brought Rin out of her "Yay Kohaku's back!" reverie._

_"Oh! How silly of me, Kohaku, this is my friend Souta. He's Kagome Chan's sister! He saved my life, and he's really cool!" Rin chirped. Souta smiled, not really at her, but more for her praise. Kohaku smiled back at him and bowed at Souta's, eye's still in contact. Souta, not wanting to seem like a pig, bowed at Kohaku's level eyes in contact with him. It was all pleasant until Kohaku flashed him a smug smrik. They both stood up at the same time, subtly glaring at each other in silence as to not alarm Rin. _

_"Wow! You two are really polite!" Rin beamed at both of them, and then grabbed their hands. "Come on; let's get our butts in gear! To Akebi village!"_

Yep. Souta was still irked beyond belief. He walked on the left side of Rin, while Kohaku was on her right. They were having a polite conversation, asking what they've been doing since they had seen each other last. Rin would talk with Souta every once and a while, but she'd eventually slip back to talking with Kohaku. This left Souta some time to think. Leaving Rin to chat wit Kohaku, his mind drifted.

First off, how was Kagome? Six years was a long time, for him anyways. Was she still the same? Did she have any kids? He'd be a little shocked if he was suddenly and uncle, but he'd probably deal. Inuyasha would most definitely be the father, who else would it be?

Souta shrugged off the thought. He certainly hoped Inuyasha was the father... Then again there was a LOT of demons around here. He twitched again. That was a thought he didn't want in his mind.

It really does suck being a visual thinker.

Sighing, Souta glanced at Rin again. She was walking with a bounce in her step and _everything_ jiggled...

Yep. Definitely sucks being a visual thinker. Hormones aren't that fun either.

Fighting off the eminent blush, he tried to think of boring things. Algebra, social studies... His friends were going to kill him for not doing his share of the report, but it wasn't really his fault was it? It was Buyo's. Actually, it was Buyo's fault Kagome fell in here in the first place. So really, all this was happening to them because of a freaking cat! Souta grimaced. All because they found a pudgy little kitten shivering in the cold, fumbling up the shrine steps all those years ago... Souta sighed once more, he'd been doing that a lot since falling through that damn well, and tried to think about Mama.

The poor woman! She must be worried sick. _"I wonder what she's doing right now..."_

Rin tripped and as Souta caught her she shrieked as her kimono ripped near her ankle. "AAYA!"

ZZZZZ

"AAYA! Come down here! I want you to help get us some tea!" Rin stood graciously and walked to another door. "I think you'd better come in here M'am."

Getting up slowly, Ai walked next to Rin as she stood there waiting. It was a door disguised as a wall, very cleverly I might add. Ai may have never guessed it to be a door had Rin not have pushed it slightly. It made a light clicking noise and creaked as it opened.

"What's in here may shock you Mrs. Higurashi..." Rin walked slowly into the darkness.

"I-I don't remember telling you my..." Ai stopped mid- sentence. They had walked into a room with hundreds of artifacts. There were bows, swords, arrows, cups, mugs, a few ancient coats and clothes... All from Sengoku Jidai. But what caught Ai's eye was a slightly tattered, somewhat stained, school uniform. Ai walked towards it and stroked the green skirt, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome asked us to hold hers. She's holding Soutas." Rin said slowly. Ai whirled around and stared at her.

"He's..." Ai trailed off. Rin smiled.

"There's more then one book in a trilogy Mrs. Higurashi. Come, I think Aaya's finished the tea." They walked out of the room.

Just then did Ai hear the teakettle's whistle.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Shian sat, toying with her necklace. There was a great many jewels on it, but not nearly enough. She wrinkled her nose. It was missing its main attraction, the center jewel. It had been missing for so long...

"I just love my new diamond," She purred, "but I do so want it... My four souled jewel... Having one soul a jewel is nice, but imagine, four! Ahh... It makes me squeal like a little girl." She fingered a large diamond situated on the left of her necklace. It sparkled brilliantly.

"You a simply one of a kind... Sesshomaru." She laughed wickedly and rose. Walking into the forest.

ZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! Aren't you so HAPPY! I can update now! Study halls and usage of floppies baby... So anyways, yes! The plot is forming. Is it confusing you? Making you smile? Painfully obvious? Ah well. And to eyeoffcenter, I wasn't offended at all! It actually helped me with this chapter. Thank you very much! I was wondering... Do you people want review responses? If you want 'em, I'll start putting them in chapters. Yeah. So that's it for my A/N. Watch my profile for update, k? It'll be like my news center... Bai bee!

Smoochies!

(P.S. It's not perfect because I want to get it out this study hall... I think I fixed most of the spelling errors, but there might be some wonky grammar errors... Gomen! which means sorry)


End file.
